1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas container with improved safety. In particular, the present invention provides a gas container having a hidden type valve stem mounted therein to thereby prevent undesired dispensing of the gas in the gas container resulting from inadvertent actuation of the valve stem that controls dispensing of the gas in the gas container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas containers containing flammable gas are useful in refueling lighters, portable gas stoves, torches, etc. A typical gas container comprises a valve stem having an end exposed outside the container. When refueling, e.g., such as a lighter, the exposed end of the valve stem is inserted into a valve of a gas chamber of the lighter. The exposed end of the valve stem is stopped by a wall defining the gas chamber of the lighter and thus retracted into the gas container to open an outlet of the gas container, thereby allowing the gas in the gas container to be dispensed into the gas chamber of the lighter. After refueling, the gas container together with the exposed end of the valve stem is removed from the lighter, and the valve stem returns to its initial position to thereby close the outlet of the gas container. However, the exposed end of the valve stem tends to be impinged and thus opens the outlet of the gas container. Undesired dispensing of gas occurs. A removable cover has been proposed to cover the exposed end of the valve stem of the gas container, yet the problem arises again when the cover is removed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas container having a hidden type valve stem mounted therein to thereby prevent undesired dispensing of the gas in the gas container resulting from inadvertent actuation of the valve stem that controls dispensing of the gas in the gas container.
A gas container in accordance with the present invention comprises a container including a main chamber for containing flammable gas. The container comprises a valve seat in an end thereof, with the valve seat defining a chamber communicated with the main chamber. A cover is mounted to close the end of the container. The cover includes an outlet communicated with the chamber of the valve seat. A valve stem is mounted in the valve seat and is slidable between a closed position not allowing the flammable gas to exit the outlet through the chamber and an open position allowing the flammable gas to exit the outlet through the chamber. The valve stem is actuatable by an object extending into the valve seat via the outlet of the cover so as to be moved from the closed position to the open position
Thus, since the valve stem is hidden inside the container, it will not be actuated inadvertently. Undesired dispensing of the flammable gas is avoided accordingly.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.